1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a packing structure and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly, to a packing structure having a plurality of containing spaces and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasingly developments of the technology industry, electronic products such as smart phone, notebook computer, table PC, and thin client become more and more popular. The electronic products are developing towards convenient usage, multi-functions and aesthetically pleasing design direction so as to provide users with more option selections.
In general, during the manufacturing or shipment process, electronic devices and components thereof are required to be protected by packing structures before being transported. For environmental protection and cost considerations, the packing structures may be constituted of paperboards; however, since the paperboards are structurally fragile and easily be damaged, how to enable the packing structures to include favorable durability, convenience of assembly and protectively to the electronic products has become important issues for designing the packing structures.